


Please

by waitingforwonhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: "Come here," Wonwoo says and pulls Junhui by the wrist."You're not scared?""You're not scary."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	Please

Junhui's kisses are eager, almost hungry. They arrive in stark contrast to his appearance, his voice, his being. Admittedly, Wonwoo doesn't know him at all but Junhui seems gentle, soft, perhaps even a little shy.

It wasn't anything tangible that made them end up grinding against each other in a corner of the bar before Wonwoo threw all caution to the wind and asked Junhui to come home with him.

He'd met his eyes across the room and Wonwoo couldn't stop glancing back until he found the courage to talk to him. None of it was rational.

"Please, come in." He had to ask twice when Junhui suddenly stopped right in front of his door. Seemingly unsure of whether to enter or not.

Wonwoo can feel his pants tighten with every brush of Junhui's tongue against his own. He moans when Junhui sucks his lower lip into his mouth and is suddenly startled when he feels a sharp pain.

It passes quickly. He would not have been alarmed by a little love bite. But Junhui literally jumps off of him in shock. Wonwoo could swear he sees him sore mid-air for a split second.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Wonwoo offers. "It's nothing. Look." He wants to show the other that it's not a big deal. There's probably not even a visible wound.

"I should have told you," Junhui breathes out.

"What are you tal-" Wonwoo doesn't finish his question. He doesn't have to. He didn't spot them before but when Junhui sucks in air through his teeth in agony, Wonwoo sees them. The sharp fangs almost glistening under the overhead lighting in his apartment. " _Oh._ "

"I didn't want to mislead you. I just didn't want to scare you because I really don't want to hurt you or anything. I just thought you were cute and-"

"Come here," Wonwoo says and pulls Junhui by the wrist.

"You're not scared?"

"You're not scary."

Wonwoo had never met a vampire before. Not to his knowledge anyway. He's heard stories, of course, but it's hard to say how much of it is actually true and how much is just some random kids making up stuff for TikTok clout and what not. Wonwoo knew they existed. Everyone knows but he really didn't think they were as common as people say. He certainly never believed that there was an actual need to take all the precautions to protect one's homes from the allegedly most dangerous creature in existence.

Junhui doesn't look dangerous. Wonwoo thought if he'd ever met a vampire, he would be able to tell right away. But he really couldn't. Junhui looked so harmless. The opposite of a predator.

"You have no idea," Junhui answers with a smile that looks innocent and sinful at once. "I could kill you on the spot and there's absolutely nothing you could do about it."

"Ah yeah?"

"Yeah," Junhui lets out and literally pulls Wonwoo up by his hips as if he were light as a feather.

"But you're not going to hurt me." Wonwoo's voice is hoarse already. Clouded with lust. With _want_ to be manhandled by this dangerous creature.

"No," Junhui whispers into his mouth. "I had other plans with you."

Just minutes later Wonwoo finds himself completely naked on his bed straddling Junhui's shoulders. There's something viciously arousing about dipping his balls past those sharp fangs and have Junhui suck on them.

And Wonwoo probes further. He shifts to his knees and pushes his cock into Junhui's mouth. He can feel the fangs lightly graze the top sides of his throbbing member and it sends shivers down his spine. He doesn't last long.

When Junhui fucks him later, Wonwoo's curiosity gets the best of him. "Do you actually drink human blood?"

"I don't have to," Junhui says between moans.

Wonwoo doesn't even know where he gets the stamina to talk but he can't help himself. "What would happen if you bit me?"

Junhui stops moving for a second. "If I drink your blood, I'd kill you. If I don't drink it, you'd turn into a vampire. Either way, you die."

" _You're_ not dead."

"I'm not alive either."

"Are you calling me a necrophiliac?"

Junhui laughs. He starts thrusting into Wonwoo with a velocity that is certainly not human. Wonwoo has never been fucked like this before. His hips being held mid-air by the inhumanely strong grip of the vampire above him.

"Bite me."

"No."

"You can just drink a little bit."

"It's too dangerous."

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"Please," Wonwoo begs. "I want to know how it feels."

The dizziness sets in quickly when Junhui digs his fangs into the inside of Wonwoo's elbow. It only hurts for a second but it burns. It burns in a way that makes Wonwoo's dick twitch in excitement.

The more Junhui sucks, the faster he thrusts. Wonwoo can tell that drinking his blood makes Junhui more aroused as well. And Wonwoo gets lightheaded. As if he were choked but more intense. With the burning hot mouth sucking the life out of his arm and the speed and precision of Junhui's cock hitting his prostate over and over again, he climaxes in long white stripes all over his own torso.

And Junhui is startled. Panicked, just like when he accidentally bit his lip earlier. This time Wonwoo is sure that he sees him fly across the room before landing with his back pressed against the wall opposite of Wonwoo's bed.

"I'm okay," Wonwoo says weakly. Still on a high. "Please, come back."

And who would've thought that falling asleep in the arms of a predator could feel so right?

He wakes up with the sun painting his room in various shades of purple and orange. Junhui is gone. There's a bowl of fruit on the pillow next to his and a note stuck inside.

_Thank you for making me feel alive for a night._

_Don't forget to eat and enjoy your sunrise._

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this could have easily been a much much longer fic. i have whole backstories for these characters haha
> 
> thank you for reading! please, leave a comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
